papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario: Sticker Star
A new Paper Mario has been announced for the upcoming Nintendo 3DS. It will be the fourth title in the ''Paper Mario'' series preceded by 2007's'' Super Paper Mario for the Nintendo Nintendo Wii. The game was first announced at the Nintendo Conference at the Electronic Entertainament Expo (E3) 2010 on June 15, 2010. Unlike the side-scrolling gameplay of it's predecessor, ''Paper Mario for the 3DS returns to the series' roots and focuses on the RPG-style gameplay established in the original Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64. During the game, players will take control of Mario as he explores the overworld and challenges enemies into RPG-style battles. As of time, release date information is confirmed and it will come out in 2012. Gameplay Paper Mario for the 3DS focuses on Mario traveling the overworld and battling enemies to earn star points (Unconfirmed), level up, and collect coins. Outside of battle, Mario will collect items and overcome obstacles such as bypassing a giant Wiggler or navigating a maze of playing cards. During battle, Mario can either jump on his enemies or attack them with his hammer. It has been speculated that Mario will once again have partners to assist him in battles such as a new Chain Chomp partner. A clip of gameplay footage has shown this Chain Chomp being thrown by its chain in the overworld, like one of Bowser's attacks in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. It is stated that the Chain Chomp partner may just be a cover-up for a different partner since there is nothing different from him that separates it from the species(Citation needed) or due to it not having any different characteristics, it might mean you could defeat an enemy and befriend it so it will join your team. Warp Pipes are also returning. In one picture there are jump and spike icons scattered everywhere. They are called stickers and will be an important part of the game. In addition, in the E3 trailer for the game, Mario can be seen walking in 2D, similar to Super Paper Mario. List of Confirmed story Charactersthumb|366px|right|Paper Mario 3DS footage Playable Story Characters *Mario Partners *Chain Chomp *Green Toad *Kersti, a sticker fairy Enemies *Goomba *Pokey *Green Koopa Troopa *Red Koopa Troopa *Bob-ombs *Ice Bros. *Para-Bombs *Podoboo *Dry Bones *The Goomba King *Spiny (with Super Mario 3-D land look) *Buzzy Beetle (with New Super Mario Bros look) Items *Frog Suit( works like the Multibounce badge it does 10 damage to the first enemy, 8 to the second,etc.) *Stickers (you can find stickers in blocks and such). *? Block *Warp Pipe *Bricks *Coins *Save Block *Recovery Block Confirmed Locations *﻿Toad Town *Plains of grass *Desert * snow area *Jungle or an Island *Mountain area and maybe a cavern *Lava area *Ghost House and Spooky forest *A fortress area *area with a Windmill and some windy wind Other Characters *Toads Trivia *This is the first Paper Mario game to be released on a portable Nintendo console. *This is also the 4th installment in the Paper Mario series. *In the gameplay clip shown at Nintendo World, the Goombas were shown to have 5 HP, while in the other games, they only have 2. Category:Games Category:Article stubs Category:Nintendo 3DS